License To Steal
by YoungShadow93
Summary: A rookie cop who just can't seem to get a break. A top notch hitwoman tired of her life of violence. Both are looking for a way to escape reality and eventually come up with a plan to put that dream into reality..Which soon turns into a nightmare and eventually fate brings this duo together forcing them to work together to get out of the mess they've caused..


Palm Springs, Los Angeles, California..

Jack's P.O.V

*Alarm goes off*

I reach over and lazily toss the alarm on the floor and rub my eyes. I feel my girlfriends arm draped over my stomach and I look at her and notice she's still asleep. This girl could sleep through an earthquake..which she has. I smile and lightly kiss her nose and get up from the bed to go get ready for work. I brush my teeth then shower, then I proceed to getting dressed. I look at my uniform and sigh. I've been a cop for the past 5 years. At first I thought it was going to be a great job. I had always wanted to be a cop since I was a kid,and when I entered the police force I was so excited. I had finally gotten my dream job...well I was wrong. A couple years later and I'm nothing more than just an average cop who's barely making enough to pay rent and the bills. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to knock my job because it does have it's benefits like being able to run red lights, pull people over for no reason to fuck with them,or just turn on the sirens for fun so people will move out of the way,and free donut Fridays for all cops which is awesome!..but I wish my job would be a bit more exciting you know? Like I mean I deal with robberies,speed chases,kidnapping,etc. but I wish I had something different to look forward to everyday than the same shit. Something adventurous..but I guess I'll just have to settle for my simple boring life.

I finish putting on my uniform and walk into the room to put on my shoes and get my stuff when I smell breakfast cooking which means Maddie's up. I walk into the kitchen and walk up to her and sit at the table where my breakfast is.

Jack:*smiles*Thanks babe.*starts eating*

Maddie:*smiles and kisses his cheek* No prob babe. Soo..

Jack:*raises eyebrow*Sooo?...

Maddie:Don't you know what today is?*smiles*

Jack:*thinking*Uhh throw out the trash day?

Maddie:*rolls eyes and chuckles*No babe. It's something special.

Jack:*confused*Special?

Maddie:*shakes head and sighs* Ugh forget it.. anyways the bills came in *hands him a couple of bill letters*

Jack:*looking over them and almost chokes on his drink* They're charging us $150 extra for the water?

Maddie:*nods*Yeah..plus another extra $100 for the light. And that's not the worst part..*hands him an eviction notice letter*

Jack:*looks over it and sighs* Damn it..I told them I'd have the money this week.

Maddie:Yeah well tell that to Charles. He was hassling me yesterday about when we're gunna pay rent and I had to lie and tell him that they were late with your check. I don't know what we're going to do..*looks down*

Jack:*pulls her on his lap and lifts her head up*Hey look at me..*she looks at him* We'll be ok. I promise baby..*smiles*

Maddie:*smiles a little and kisses him*Ok baby.. well I'm going to get ready so we can leave. I'll be out soon *leaves*

Jack:*smiles and continues eating*

After I finish eating, I wash the plates and then watch some Spongebob but my mind is racing with so many things that I can't concentrate. Lately money's been real tight and with me being the only one working, it's even harder to keep up with all the bills. Maddie used to work at Starbucks but she got fired for drinking everything,so she just decided to focus on finishing school and getting her degree in nursing. I support her dream but her school tuition is also another reason we have money struggles. She told me she'd quit and just find a regular job,but I want her to finish her studying so she can achieve her dream. It hasn't been easy but I'm doing all I can to make things work.

About half an hour later Maddie comes out dressed and grabs her bookbag and purse.

Maddie:Ready?

Jack:*nods and grabs the car keys and they head out*

We get in my old Jeep Wrangler and head over to Maddie's school first(well after stopping at Paneras). 10 minutes later we arrive.

Maddie:*opens the car door* Well I'll see you later baby *smiles*

Jack:*smiles*Ok baby. You get out at 5 right?

Maddie:*nods* Yeah but you don't have to pick me up. Ariana's gunna pick me up then we're going to hang out for awhile.

Jack:Oh ok cool. Well have a good day baby *smiles*

Maddie:*smiles* You too love. *kisses him and gets out the car and waves before walking off with her friends to the school*

After dropping her off, I head over to my job. Once I arrive, I go in and clock in and see my friend Nash by the coffee machine.

Jack:*smiles*Hey dude wassup.

Nash:*smiles*Heeeyy wassup man? Yo you missed out on a good time with the guys last night.

Jack:Mmm it's cool. I had to go home and handle some business.

Nash:*smirks*Oooh business huh? You and Maddie were getting ya'll freak on huh?*winks*

Jack:*laughs* Well yes but no we were actually looking for good places to throw the wedding at.

Nash:Oh I see. How's that going?*sips his coffee*

Jack:*sighs*It's frustrating. I mean I'll settle for any place but Maddie is so picky about where we get married. Plus we were busy picking colors for the wedding and food and whole bunch of other shit.

Nash:*chuckles* Damn dude seems like you've got your hands full. Thank God I'm single.

Jack:*chuckles*Well we all know you're single because nobody wants you *smirks*

Nash:*rolls eyes and smiles*Whatever man. You know I gets mine. Just ask ya mama *winks*

Jack:*laughs and shakes head* Whatever dude.

We continue talking when we get a dispatch calling all units to a 211 a.k.a robbery at this jewelry shop.

Jack:*sighs*Well you ready dude?

Nash:*smiles*You know it my ninja! Let's roll.

We get into the cop car and rush down to the shop where we see two other police cars in the middle of a shoot-out with the attackers.

Jack:*parks and grabs his gun* How many do you think there are?

Nash:*loading his gun* About 3. Shouldn't be too much to handle. C'mon *gets out and ducks behind the car door shooting at the robbers*

I come out the car and starts shooting as well. It turns into a big shoot-out and in the middle of the crossfire two of the other cops are hit. Nash dispatches for more backup and I manage to gun down one of the robbers when I notice one of them grab one of the female workers and use her as a shield.

Robber 1:*holding the lady/Like from Courage the Dog* Don't shoot or the fat lady gets it!

Robber 2:Yeah! Or the fat lady gets it!

Jack:Hold your fire guys! *curses under his breath*Shit..now what? They're using a human shield and if we try shooting at them there's a chance we'll end up shooting the lady.

Nash:Damn..*puts his gun down*

The robbers hold on to the woman and start backing away to their getaway car and get in and start driving away. While the other cops apprehend one of the fallen robbers, I decide to go chase after them.

Jack:*gets in the car*I'm going to follow them!

Nash:*looks at him like wtf*Are you crazy Gilinsky? That's too risky! Back up is coming soon.

Jack:*shakes head* There's no time! I got this! *speeds off*

Nash:*like Billy Ray*Jac-!

I rush down the streets swerving through traffic trying to catch up with the robbers. One of them start shooting back at me barely missing me and I shoot back.

Robber2:Shit he's catching up with us!

Robber!:*looking back through the rearview mirror*I'll try to lose him! *makes a sharp left so hard that the back door opens and the lady falls out*

Lady:My leg!

I'm right on their ass and just when I'm about to cut them off, one of them shoots at my tire causing it to swerve uncontrollably and I shoot back hitting him in the shoulder. He gets back in the car and I keep trying to catch up with them when the other one shoots at the hood of my car causing it to overheat and it starts catching fire which means..

Jack:*like the old lady from Spongebob*HOLY FISH PASTE! *jumps out the car as it keeps going*

I roll out just in time which is good for me until I notice where the car is heading...straight into a gas station. Panicking, I try to rush over and stop it.

Jack:*running*Shit!shit!shit! Everyone move out the way! Cop car on the loose!

Everyone notices the car heading towards there and scream and drive or run off in frenzy. I almost get to it but it's too late..the car hits a gas tank causing a massive explosion..boy am I fucked.

Back at the police department..

Chief Graham:*shaking his head* I don't even know where to start...first you recklessly decide to go and chase after two armed criminals by yourself then you cause a whole entire gas station to blow up...why'd ya do it son?why?

Jack:*embarrassed* I'm sorry Chief Graham...look I thought that maybe I'd try to stop them before the rest of the units came..guess that was a bad idea..*looks down*

C.G:Geez ya think? Not only what you did was stupid but you put many lives at stake! Not to mention that they got away with thousands worth of jewelry and now we're responsible for a blown up gas station! *sighs and shakes head* You keep screwing up boy. I don't know what I'ma do with you. Why can't you be more like Miller?

Jake:*walks in smiling proudly*Guess who just solved another murder case? Go on guess…*smirks at Jack*

Jack:*rolls eyes*Your mom?...

Jake:*scoffs*Me you fool! *smiles*

C.G:*smiles and pats Jakes back*Good job son. For your good work, I'm adding 5 extra dollars to your paycheck aaaand you get to pick a treat from my candy basket *holds up the basket*

Jake:*smiles big and grabs a candy bar and eats it*Mmm Kelp Nougat Crunch! Thanks Chief. and oh ..nice job today out there Crimson Chin. I mean everyday you never cease to amaze me. *laughs and leaves*

Jack:*pissed* That no good scallywag son of a-

C.G:*clears throat* Jack! Now..I have the right mind to fire you for your little brave heart stunt out there but I'm going to give you another chance..

Jack:*squeals and hugs him*Oh thank you sir! You don't know much I appreciate this!

C.G:*makes stank face*Boy get your happy ass off with me,I dont do that funny shit..But yes I'm giving you another chance but I will be deducting 4 dollars from your paycheck..and adding it to Jake's.

Jack:What? C'mon chief I need that money!

C.G:*holds up his hand* I don't want to hear it Gilinsky. Now be grateful I'm letting you keep your job. Don't make me regret giving you another chance like I always do..You're dismissed.

Jack:*sighs* Yes sir…*gets up and leaves*

Well that was embarrassing...I mean at least I still have my job. As I walk through the office I notice everyone looking at me whispering to each other and smirking and laughing. I ignore them and go to my desk to grab my stuff when I notice a crumbled up paper on my desk. I unwrap it and it says Loser and i hear laughter and turn around to see Jake and a couple of the others laughing at me. I roll my eyes and leave,getting into my jeep and driving off as far away from that hell hole. I drive around the city for awhile just trying to clear my head from today's event. I can't believe I let that happen..it was my fault. But I just wanted to prove to everyone that I had balls and could handle something on my own for once but obviously that backfired.

I drive around for a little while more before heading home. I arrive shortly after and enter the apartment building.

Crackhead:I got these cheeseburgers man!

Jack:*shakes head* I don't want any.

C.H:C'mon man! I-I'll suck yo dick!

Jack:*makes disgusted face* Ew get away from me!

I hate this place...there's nothing but ratchet ass people and crackheads. I wish we could leave but we can't afford anywhere else so for now we're stuck here. I walk up the 2nd floor and open the door to our apartment and I see the lights dimmed and food set on the table while some Trey Songz plays softly in the background.

Jack:*looking around confused*Babe? you here?

Maddie:*from the room* Coming! *comes out the room dressed in a white skin tight dress and heels and her hair curled* You like?*smiles*

Jack:*smiles*Ooh bae! You look really hot! Why are you all dressed up for though?

Maddie:*smiles and shrugs*Oh no reason..just thought I'd dress up up nice while we have a nice pleasant dinner. I made your favorite *smiles*

Jack:*gasps* Dinosaur chicken nuggets! *sits down and starts eating* Mmm thanks babe!

Maddie:*smiles* No prob love.*starts eating*

Jack:So how was your day?

Maddi:*shakes head*Ugh boring. We had two surprise quizzes follow by a surprise test. Like who does that? Then we had to practice taking blood and we used real people for practice and well..that went bad *chuckles* But other than that it was a pretty good day. Ariana and I went to Panera for awhile then I got home and studied awhile and yeah.

Jack:*smiles*Sounds like a really good day babe.

Maddie:*smiles*Mhm. So how was yours?

Jack:*sighs*Well..we got called out to a robbery at this jewelry store and the robbers started to get away...so I kinda chased after them by myself and I kinda might be responsible for a gas station being blown up..*rubs foot on floor*

Maddie:*wide eyed*Oh my god! Jack what were you thinking doing something that crazy? You could've gotten killed!

Jack:*nods slowly* I know..I'm sorry..

Maddie:*sighs*..It's ok babe. I'm glad you're ok *smiles* All that matters now is that we're both here together enjoying a delicious dinner on a special day.

Jack:..Oh right special day *chuckles a little*

Maddie:*raises arms and crosses arms*You don't know what today is do you?..

Jack:*shakes head*Nope.

Maddie:*rolls eyes*Ugh! Seriously Jack? Do you know what today is?*(Tony Toni Tone)

Jack:No I really don't babe!

Maddie:It's our anniversary! Our 8 year anniversary!

Jack:*wide eyed*Oh snap! I totally forgot! Baby I'm sorry-

Maddie:*holds her hand up* Forget it..you always forget everything when it comes to us.

Jack:*looks down* I'm sorry babe.. I'll make it up to you.

Maddie:*shakes head*Yeah you are sorry...and I'm sorry for thinking you'd at least remember the most special day in our lives! *throws the food on the floor*

Jack:Hey! I wasn't finished!

Maddie:*from the room*Fuck yo nuggets nigga! *slams door*

I sigh and start cleaning off the mess. Once I'm done I go to the room and notice Maddie already sleep with a pissed look on her face and my pillow and blanket on the floor. I go change into my bed clothes and grab my stuff and set up the couch. I hate sleeping here because there's water bugs and I pray they don't crawl over me again like last time. I lay down and sigh thinking about everything that happened today. This is pretty much how my life is everyday and there's one thing I know for sure..

I need a new job..and fast

Later that night elsewhere in L.A..

Toni's P.O.V

*gunshot goes off*

Bullseye. After being posted in the same damn spot for hours, I finally got the guy. My mission was to terminate one of my bosses rivals. Sounds like a piece of cake but it wasn't that simple. I had to follow this guy for the past few days in order to learn when it'd be a perfect time to strike. But this guy was always deep with his crew or in a public area with others around so it was pretty hard to take him out,but today I caught him off guard and I took advantage of the opportunity. I laugh to myself as I see his crew running up to him all frantic like trying to figure out what happened.I grab my rifle and look around making sure no one saw me before heading down the building and walking over to my 1969 Red Camaro and getting in. I drive away past the whole scene and notice the cops and ambulance arriving there. I chuckle and turn up my music as I drive.

If you can't tell by now, I'm a contract killer or hitman for short. My job is dedicated to killing off people that other people don't like. I've been doing this since I was 18 and here I am at 25 still doing the same shit. At first I enjoyed it. I had always been a rather sick person in the head and I loved hurting people since I was little. I tried to get a stable job like everyone else does but it was too boring. I needed something wild and exciting. And risky. Growing up the way I did, I always had a gun on me, and I knew how to use it. I remember killing my first victim at 17. It was self defense though. I was shocked and nervous at first but at the same time I liked it..something about taking another person's life made me feel like God or something. I knew that with a gun I had control over anyone who tried testing me. Shortly after my 18th birthday, I was approached by this older dude who had been watching me for awhile. He said he liked the way I worked a gun and gave me an offer I couldn't refuse and from there began my journey.

I pull up to my boss's hangout spot which is an old poker/strip club on the other side of town. The bad part of town. Basically it reminds me of Rock Bottom from Spongebob. I walk into the club and am immediately hit with the smell of weed,alcohol,sex,and...dirty armpit smell. I smile at some of the strippers waving at me and walk over to the back of the club where my boss's office is at.

Magic:*puffing on a cigar*Toni! C'mere my friend!

Toni:*smiles and sits down on the chair*Hey.

Girl:*comes from underneath the desk wiping her lips*

Magic:*smirks and pats her butt* Thanks for checking that out for me honey! *puts a $100 in the girls bra and she smiles and leaves* Well Toni *zipping up his pants* Did you finish those errands?

Toni:*nods*Yup. Put that fool to sleep like a baby (Waka Flocka)

Magic:*laughs*Excellent! Let's see that fool try to sell anything on my turf now haha! So did anybody see you?

Toni:*shakes head* No. There were alotta people but I managed to stay incognito.

Magic:*nods*Good good. Can't have you getting caught,especially with the heat around. Anyways for the good job here's your money *hands her a stack of hundreds* aaaaanddd...you get to pick a treat from the basket *holds it up*

Toni:*smiles*Sweet! *looks around the basket* Aw man no Kelp Nougat Crunch?

Magic:*laughs*Sorry you know that shit don't last around here!

Toni:*chuckles and grabs a snicker bar*It's cool.

Magic:So seeing as of right now that there's no one on my list to kill, I'm giving you a 2 day break.

Toni:*nods and smiles* Ok cool. Well I gotta get going. Got another victim to take care of.

Magic:*chuckles and nods*Ok man keep it easy and aye! Don't do nothing stupid that'll get you fuckd up. You know if anything happens,it's your ass Feliciano.

Toni:*nods kinda nervous* I gotcha boss. See ya. *leaves*

I walk out the club and get in my car and drive off. Magic is the guy I work for. I used to work for his dad until he was put in jail on a life sentence so Magic took over. Now I thought his dad was cruel,but Magic is one sick 's done things that I can't even imagine myself doing and you see what I do for a living. Usually he's chill and laid back but when he gets pissed...that's it. To say I'm scared of him is an understatement. I'm fucking terrified of the dude. Just like I can end someones life, he can end mines just as bad. I've seen people in his crew fuck up and get beaten to a pulp or worse...they'd up in Davie Jones locker. thank God I've never messed up because I value my life too much.

Anyways I'm off to get my next victim. I slowly pull up a little far away from the house and grab my A.K. I look around making sure I'm not noticed before I quickly run over to the side of the house and enter the backyard. I pull out a bobby pin and start fumbling with the door until it opens and the alarm is bout to go off but I quickly disarm it. I walk around carefully checking around the house and everything is dark except for the room down the hall. I quietly creep(TLC) down the hall and as I start approaching the door,I hear the shower running and a female voice singing. I quickly hide behind the closet when I hear the shower turn off and hear the girl humming. She comes out with the towel wrapped around and grabs her phone from the bed checking it I assume. Haha she doesn't what's about to hit her. I quietly come from behind the door and stand behind her with my gun ready and loaded aiming at her. Then she turns around.

Girl:*screams*Oh my god! Please don't shoot!

Toni:*smirks*Sorry girlie but it looks like you've lucked out tonight.

Girl:*starts backing up against the wall*Please!..isnt there something I can do to convince you to let me live?..

Toni:*shakes head*Too late..that ass is mine..*smirks and comes closer*

Girl:*smirks and bites her lip*Ooh I like the sound of that..*kisses Toni and has her lift her up and carry her to the bed*

You're probably wondering wtf is going on..haha well I gotcha. That girl isn't my "victim"..well ok earlier she was when I smashed that ass. She's this girl I've been "talking" to for awhile now. She's really cool and hot and beautiful and hot and sweet and hot...plus she's got these gorgeous emerald eyes and that ass! Good lord it should be illegal! After a really hot and wild session we're currently laying in her bed with her cuddled against me tracing my chest n me rubbing her lower back slowly.

Lauren:what's on your mind love?

Toni:*smile*you...

Lauren:*smiles*aww *kisses her nose* so sweet.

Toni:*smiles* so how was your day?

Lauren:*shrugs* it was alright. Work was slow and oh, some old women slipped and broke her hip today!*laughs*

Toni:*laughs* oh I love seeing the elderly get hurt.

Lauren:*laughing* I know haha. But anyhoo how was your day?

Toni:oh well um..nothing exciting. I found a shiny penny today, read this pretty good story on Wattpad called "Those Crazy Days" and um..yeah.

Lauren:What else?

Toni:Well I..had another mission today and yeah.

Lauren:oh...next subject.

Toni:*sighs*babe you know what I do for a living. .

Lauren:yeah but you know I hate talking about it..*looks away*

Toni:I know..you know something babe? We should just grab our stuff and run away.

Lauren:*nods*Yes id love that but...you know why we cant..

Toni:I know I know but I just want us to get away from it all. Just be free. Like that epi when Spongebob and Patrick ran away *chuckles*

Lauren:*rolls eyes and laughs* yeah and steal a balloon on national free balloon day haha! But forreal that idea sounds nice. .

Toni:*nods*someday we will my love..I love you.

Lauren:*smiles and kisses her* I love you too.

We talked a little more then went for round 2 and 3 before falling asleep. Lauren's the best thing that's happened to me since Chipotle. She doesn't like my lifestyle but she's still here holding me down. I don't know what I'd do without her. I used to love what I do but after meeting Lauren, my view has been changing. I'd love to live a regular life but I can't..only way out is death and if that's not bad enough...

I'm in bed with my boss's girlfriend..


End file.
